User talk:Neo of ZW
--Ironknuckle1 23:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ok the page you wanted is up but it will take a little work and you are now a admin, rollback, and beurecrat.--Ironknuckle1 21:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) whoa, that was quick O_O.--'Shade' 23:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ok so awesome and if you would like i m right now doing an uber challenge of PH so heres a link to my youtube account if youd like to watch it. http://www.youtube.com/user/ironknuckle1 sorry i forgot to sign my last comment but we need a template that makes a banner type thing across the top of the page that says This template was provided by enter website name. So that no one can tell us that we stole anything.--Ironknuckle1 23:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we're good.--'Shade' 00:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey you know the sig you use? If you use a template {{ coding, it can be easier by going to your preferences, going to custom signature(checking the box), then pasting your sig's coding into the box. You can then use your sig key to put it there.--'Shade' 19:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Message received, Shade.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 11:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Link ok before we put it as our Featured Article we are going to need to finish the Zelda 2 part (which all go read up on) and we are going to need more and better pictures to make it look better. You work on the pictures and ill find all the info on Zelda 2.--Ironknuckle1 00:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Awright, then. I'll take a look tomorrow. I'm EXHAUSTED right now, and I'm on my Wii anyways. :Oh, and this is very important! DO NOT COPY ANY IMAGES FROM ZELDA WIKI! We've got a special, hidden method of detecting stolen pictures, so you can put this wiki in a LOT of jeopardy if you do. I can't tell you anything else, as it's mostly classified information, but trust me: There is a way.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 03:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) we don't need images anymore other wise it will look bad with too many images ive put quite a few on their really all we need is info boxes if you can find one or make one that would be great if you get one here I can help make new ones and before we start any dungeon articles tell me because im going to work on an idea for them on my sandbox as soon as we have infoboxes.--Ironknuckle1 22:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Infoboxes? Sure, I can make a few. I can't do it now, though. I have to leave soon and I won't be back until VERY late. Tomorrow, I'll get crackin' on them babies, though!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, then you might as well check zeldapedia -_-. They had been stealing images and changing the backgrounds ever since I joined.--'Shade' 21:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Shade, can you please cool off about Zeldapedia? I know what they do, and I don't agree with some of their principles, but I don't want to have people fight over it. Just chill, alright? I know you don't like the place, but don't vent somewhere where people will fight you over it. :I don't want to see you get in any more fights with the ZP people. We should all just edit happily. And no, I'm not taking things off ZP. I like my own handiwork better. For example, take a look at that template on the main page titled Articles in Need of Attention. I made that sucker all by myself with my bare hands. No copy pasting. Yeah. I'm that good :P But I seriously did. Watch this. Yeah. Made that by hand just now. I know, just saying.--'Shade' 23:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Template: WelcomeIP cool it works i got a new template just delete a new users welcome and add the template in.--Ironknuckle1 23:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) infoboxes and categories I have a great idea how about we make 6 info boxes i already have 2 for songs, dungeons, characters, bosses, locations and enemies. Then make 6 categories of the same name then you obviously manually get all pages into these categories then we do something like other sites where the main page has links to these 6 categories with a picture you must click to get their. If you want to know what im talking about just go to zeldapedia and their main page is similar to what im saying. This will keep our articles easier to find and more cleaned up--Ironknuckle1 01:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean. I think it's a great idea, really. Let me nab a couple of pictures we could use for it. I'll be right back.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 02:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok I just made all the categories plus a new category item. At the bottom of a page where it says category click it and type in the name of the category and it will link the page to the category page for you. I will finish all the infoboxes tommorrow.--Ironknuckle1 02:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'll get the infoboxes, man. Don't worry about it.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 02:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) kool its just copyin an dpastin then changin color and a few words.--Ironknuckle1 02:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Who needs to copy and paste? I know the coding for those things by heart ;)-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 02:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Main page and sidebar I got all the templates done as you see and i made the sidebar look awesome so that it links to all the categories but I still think the Main page needs a lot of work.--Ironknuckle1 01:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Your block should be over soon.--'Shade' 14:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Emmm... Hi Neo, sorry about the confusion, I forgot to create my userpage after I deleted the page. I'm Austin, and I'm part of Wikia's Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) (not a staff member, and not ranked higher than local admins). The page I deleted was part of quite a bit of global spam created by a few anonymous users that I was going through and cleaning up. If you have any other questions, comments or concerns, don't hesitate to bring them to my attention :) Thanks and again, sorry for the confusion.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 20:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : That could be hard; a lot of times, the text that the IP(s) use has already been SpamRegexed, and so nobody can use the text in an edit, and other times, it's a script running through and mass-deleting the pages across Wikia, and it's hard to follow around to leave admins a message about why it was deleted, other than "automated deletion of cross-wiki spam". But I'll keep the idea in mind, thanks :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 20:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: You can report titles that need blacklisting either on central, or on the VsTF wiki (which requires editing rights, which can be requested here. Either way it'll get taken care of :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) sorry its just that i havent been doing as much wikiing because ive been woarking more on beating games but i am still active on Zeldadungeon sorry--Ironknuckle1 22:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks! I will not let you down, sir! *salutes*--'Shade' 10:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :sure sounds good shade should be an admin im still going to work here im just trying to beat all the zelda games real quick like im working on both oracles, masterquest, OOT 3 heart run, and PH uber challenge. Then ill only have the two original games azt that point ill probably be working more here again--Ironknuckle1 12:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Mmkay. That's good. How about bureaucrat status, though? Should he be just an admin or a bureaucrat as well? ::And no prob, Shade. I need help doing housekeeping and such, and you're just the guy to do it. There also seems to be some sort of spam storm brewing, and I'm worried that I'll need help taking down the spam as it comes. You're authorized to block any and all spammers for an indefinite amount of time. =) Ehh, but you know all the things about being an admin, right?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 21:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, too bad i got them when i am getting forced to go inactive. the laptop got apparently got a virus(or what my mom thinks) so i can't be on for a while.--'Shade' 22:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) woo hoo! My uncle fixed the desktop, and we scanned wikia. my mom has given me back my freedom for here!--'Shade' 23:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I won't be on Wikia as much due to the hacking, but I'm going to try to keep maintaining this wiki. Good to have you with me :)-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 17:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) removing rights I really havent helped wioth here so if you want to remove my right s you can really ive just been working on beating the games more then looking theories and such and working here so feel free to but just so you know all i have left to beat is Masterquest now. but you can still find me on youtube or ZD.--Ironknuckle1 02:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, if you're going to edit, you can keep them. I just haven't seen you in so long that I figured you'd left. If you ever want your rights back, let me know, okay?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 03:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) i can do that i just dont wiki as much as i used to--Ironknuckle1 20:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright Actually, I think I should just block it until you find a way. If you somehow get blocked as well, message me at another wiki. If you can't though, then I will unblock it.--'Shade' 21:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Ship We might need a ghost ship page here. That reminds me: I was reading articles of the Ghost ship on both ZP and ZW; It says it is filled with spiders(red link), and Reaplings. Hmmm...*thinks--'Shade' 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Spiders? I don't remember any spiders. In fact, there are no spider enemies in TWW. It doesn't have skulltulas. But yeah, we need a page for it. I'll make it. :AH! Got it. The spiders are found in the PH version of the ship. :P-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and i was talking about this--'Shade' 21:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC)